What If?
by solitudeseeker
Summary: 2 people given a second chance...will they take it, leave it or ignore it. Epilogue- If is up! A final meeting at the airport and some apologies will defiantly change things.
1. Default Chapter

Title- What if?!?  
  
Author- IcAnCu  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Category- Gilmore girls  
  
Pairing- r/t  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary- a reunion.two people thrown a second chance.will they take it? or leave it like they did 10 years ago?  
  
Prologue- the letter  
  
I dropped my bag down and stretched as I let my brown hair fall out of my clip that had held it up. I smiled and headed back downstairs and to my apartment mailbox, taking two stairs at a time, to check my mail. I opened the box and a couple of letters fell put. One with a Chilton address label. Oh gosh I haven't heard from Chilton in wait 10 years. I guess it is time for our reunion. I opened the letter as I was heading up.  
  
Dear Rory Gilmore,  
  
We have a class of 2003 ten year reunion coming up in ten weeks at the Marsenet Ball room. It will last for two days; starting at 4:00 on May 22 and ending on May 24 at 10:00. We look foreword to seeing your presence. Please call Paris Gellar at 789-0901 if you cannot attend.  
  
Headmaster  
  
I stuck the letter back in the envelope as I headed back into my apartment, the beep of the answering machine going off as I walked in. "hello mini me!!! I hope you are having a great week, because I am not. Unfortunately I had to find out about a little Chilton gathering from my mother. Why didn't you call me? Maybe I should make you call me, maybe I should command you too cause I can. Kind of. I feel so forgotten. Call soon please!!! Your really cool, totally awesome mother. Another beep ended the message. I picked up the phone and called my mother back and I got the machine. "Hey mom I didn't forget to tell you, I just got the letter and sorry I forgot about calling you! Grandma set me up again with someone so I had a date last night and couldn't call you. I am considering not even going to the reunion; well call me when you get this message. Bye." I said into the machine and hung up. I sprawled out over the bed and groaned. It has been a long week for me and I am glad it is over.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ring ring. I rolled over and glanced at the clock 12:37. Who is calling me at 12:37? I picked up the phone. "How could you consider not going?" my mom screamed. "What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "How could you consider not going to the reunion, you need to shove some stuff up Paris's ass." she added. "ha-ha. That is a great reason to go." I said. "And you will get to see bible boy again." she added in a low voice. Tristan, bible boy, evil child. Did I really want to see him again? "Mom he hurt me so I am not going to go to see him." I finally said. "Who knows? Things may have changed." She said in a suggestive voice. "Not with Tristan, nothing ever changes with him. He is probably the same ego-maniac he was before." I added conformingly. "Rory and Tristan."she started singing. "Good night mother." I said rudely. "Good night Hun." She said, hanging up, knowing she had gotten me thinking. Sometimes I think I hate her.  
  
a/n- how was that? This is my first Gilmore girls' fiction so I am trying this out. The first chapter will be longer!!!! 


	2. chapter 1 maybe i will go

Chapter 1- maybe I will  
  
I woke up at nine o'clock a.m. and I got into my car to drive down to stars hollow. I am always off on Friday's because despite how many years it has been, I still go down to have dinner at my grandparent's house. Well more like my grandmother's house and it isn't really dinner anymore; it is more an afternoon tea.  
  
I turned right and headed strait into Hartford. I passed the many mansions before finally getting there. I parked the car and got out, the bright sun making the house look even larger than normal.  
  
I rang the bell and waited for one of grandma's many maids, a new one I am sure, to answer the door. "Hello you must be Miss Gilmore?" the maid asked. "Yes I am." I said. "Come right in." she said, pushing the door open more so I could come through.  
  
I headed out to the porch area and found grandma sitting out with a glass of tea in her hand and a grandmother smile on. This was bad. "Hey grandma." I said, sitting down. "Hello Rory." She said, eying me. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked. "sure." I said, setting down my purse and facing her again. "I read in the Chilton newsletter your ten year reunion is coming up." she said smoothly. "Yea it is." I said, trying to avoid the subject. The maid came over and handed me my tea. I said a thank you and took a sip. "Wow this tea is good. Better than normal." I said drowning on about the tea. "Rory stop changing the subject." She said. "Listen I know you don't want to go, your mother has already told me but you have to! It will be so fun!" she said. "I don't know." I started. "Good! Then it is decided, you will go." She said, clapping her hands together.  
  
"I never said I wanted to go." I said boldly. It even shocked me. "Why on earth wouldn't you?" she asked as if she was asking me a question that I would automatically answer yes. I knew I was going to end up going even if she was giving me another chance. I could never out wit or even out talk grandma. "I don't know." I said weakly. In truth, I couldn't think of a reason not to go that she would agree too. "Then it is settled?" she asked again. "Yes it is settled." I said quietly. "Good! Ok now how is your job as newspaper editor?" she asked. I answered her and then said I had to go and thanked her for the tea.  
  
I got back in my car and drove back to stars hollow. I headed over to Luke's and parked my car. I saw my mom's figure sitting at the bar, waiting for me. "Hey mom." I called as the bell above the door sounded my entrance. "She is making me go!!" I said as if she could help me. "It will be good for you." She said, getting up to hug me. "How is going back to hell good for you?" I joked. "It kind of got you in to Yale." She said. "True I suppose I do owe it something. Besides it would look bad if its valedictorian didn't come back for the reunion." I said. "Yes you need to prove to them of your grace. Make them bow down to you." She said. "Yes bow down to Rory Gilmore, editor of the new York times." I joked back. "I am going to get some coffee." I said, heading over to the counter. "Movie night?" my mom called. "I will get the movies you get the food." I called back. "I am surprised you haven't shriveled up and died yet." Luke said, pouring me some coffee. "Well I would have my coffee so I would be a shriveled coffee addict which is better than just being a plan shriveled person like you." I said, poking him the arm as I drank my coffee. "You had better be lucky I am married to your mom or I would kick you out right now." He said. "Well luck me then. Bye Luke." I said. "Bye Rory." He said, sighing as he continued to clean the counter.  
  
I chunked my empty cup and headed into the movie rental. I scanned the isles and finally decided on 'The Banger Sisters' and 'About a Boy.' I met my mom at the corner in fifteen minutes. "Not much mock age but ok I suppose they will work." she said, shaking her head. "I got to go back to New York tomorrow morning so we can't make it too long." I reminded her. "Can't you just skip it?" she wined. "And deprive all the people who count on me for quotes and business tips? I think not." I said. "Well they need to get a life so you can have one." She pouted.  
  
"Change of subject because we are wasting time arguing over this. How is the dragonfly coming along?" I asked in one breath. "Breath child!!! We have plenty of time and the dragonfly is coming along great. We are really forking it in." she joked at the end." I also have a special treat for you next weekend at the Grandma's house and that is why I had to tell her you decided not to come but now that you are I suppose we can still do it." Lorelei said as we reached the house. "You meant to tell me now? Why couldn't you call me Thursday and tell me so I wouldn't be curious all week?" Rory asked.  
  
"Cause I want you to come home faster." Lorelei said, hugging Rory as the walked into the Gilmore/ Danes residence.  
  
We settled down and began to watch the 'banger sisters' but my mind wasn't on that. It was somewhere else.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"what are you doing?" Rory asked as she watched Tristan come closer. "I am going to kiss you. After today you will probably never see me again." he pointed out. "But it will make it harder." Rory said finally. "Rory Gilmore admitting she will miss me? Are my ears deceiving me?" he asked, the traditional smirk planted on his lips. "Yes I will Tristan. I will miss you. I have loved you along." Rory said, feeling a sense of relief she gave him a kiss on the lips and ran out into the rain and back to her dorm. She threw her stuff in a bag and headed out the back window because she could Tristan knocking on the door, still in disbelief over what she had said. She couldn't believe it either.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
I still am I shock. It has been six years and I haven't seen him since. A slight blush had crept on my cheeks but it was dark and my mom couldn't see. I almost didn't want to admit that I still thought of him and that the thought of seeing him again sent chills up my spine.  
  
a/n- I am not trying to make Rory sound like a hopeless romantic here but when you do love someone you can't stop thinking about them. Sorry it took so long. Plz review! 


	3. chapter 2 plucked, frilled and set off

Thank you for the reviews this is not my real name, readergurl87, jazz14, smile and tgirl.  
  
Also I am trying to speed up the plot so it is now the day before  
  
Chapter 2- primped, pampered and set off  
  
"Rory?" my mom called, coming into my room. I groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Wake up." she said, giving me a slight push. I wiggled back under the covers.  
  
"I know you are awake." She said. "I am going to give you five seconds before I push you off the bed." She added.  
  
"1...2...3.4.4 ½.don't make me." she started.  
  
"I'm up." I finally said, rolling out of bed. "Good because we have a long day, you need all new outfits for the reunion." She said.  
  
"I wanted to wear my Chilton uniform to make this trip back to hell in class." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Pout all you want little girl but we are going. Now get dressed." she said, leaving the room.  
  
I groaned and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red quarter length shirt. I quickly got dressed and left the room. "We must get coffee first." I said, heading out the door. "A given my friend." She said, heading out behind me.  
  
"Ok here we go." My mom said, as we sat at the bar in Luke's. "What?" I asked. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a sheet that looked as big as a poster board. "This is a map of the mall. Now all the places with the cute little purple stars are where we need to go and the little coffee cup stickers are where we stop for coffee." She said simply, handing me the map.  
  
"What is that? A plan of your death or something." Luke asked, handing us our cups of coffee.  
  
"No it is my shopping trip to find the perfect outfit created by the evil person. I will die." I said giving Luke a pleading look of help. "Sounds like fun but I figured yall would want more coffee for that." He mused.  
  
"We have five to stop for coffee. Roughly every hour. See the little coffee cups?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh yes now I see. I am leaving now because this is getting too weird." Luke said, heading back to the pack. "Bye Lukey and come along mini- me we have shopping to do." Lorelai said, dragging me out of Luke's.  
  
"Argh! How does anyone survive this? And to do it for fun? I cannot imagine." I said, rubbing my poor ankles at coffee stop four. "We still have twenty three more stores and one more coffee stop. You did find a nice pair of shoes for day one and a shirt for day two." Lorelai reminded her daughter. "Yea yea. Let's get this over with." I said, tossing my empty coffee cup in the trashcan.  
  
"Ok what do you think about this? You have one more pair of pants to buy and another pair of shoes and you only have three stores left." My mom said. "Fine this pair of jeans." I said, grabbing a pair of nice faded blue jeans. "Nice choice." My mom said, grabbing them from me. "Now shoes." She said. "And we are at our next to last coffee shop." She said.  
  
"Yes." I said, smiling up at the sign as I walked in but she pulled me back. "This is our last one but we are going at the end. Two more stores my friend and just one pair of shoes. Now go." She said, giving me a little push. "Ok fine." I said, heading to the next store, Payless. "Found them." I said, grabbing a pair of flat wooden shoes with a clear band over the top. "Perfect. Now you go get coffee while I pay. Mommie wants two cups." My mom said as I headed out. "Yay." I said as I went to get my coffee.  
  
"My legs hurt so badly. How could you put me through so much pain? " I asked, clutching them as I sat down on the couch, finally back home.  
  
"You are going to look great though." she wined back.  
  
"I will feel bad." I said.  
  
"You will look great." She said again.  
  
"I will be limping. I will need a wheelchair to get through the door." I said.  
  
"You will look cute limping. Maybe some guy will pick you up." she said.  
  
"Why must you torture me?" I asked.  
  
"I don't try." She said innocently.  
  
"I am taking a shower." I said.  
  
"Save some hot water for me." she said as I headed up the stairs. After my shower I felt better but that was about to get worse, I knew it when my mom came strolling into my room with a fake smile plastered to her face. "What is it?" I asked, expecting the worst.  
  
"Grandma called." She said continuing to smile that idiotic smile.  
  
"Look if you had a fight I am sorry." I said carefully.  
  
"No it's just well." She said weekly.  
  
"What?" I asked preparing myself.  
  
"She wants you over at her house by eleven so you can have lunch and manicure, pedicure and your hair done." She said, wincing.  
  
"Did you try to defend me?" I asked, shuttering at the mental picturing of grandma's feet.  
  
"More like I tried to defend us." She said.  
  
"You mean we are both stuck in it?" I asked.  
  
"Yup but at least you will be well primped to see bible boy." She said joking.  
  
"Mom don't go there." I said stiffly.  
  
"But your face turns red and you get all stiff and this dreamy look comes over your face." she said, sitting on my bed.  
  
"My face doesn't turn red and I do not get this dreamy look on my face. That would only happen if." I started but stopped myself.  
  
"If what?" she asked, standing up. "Nothing, Good night." I said quickly, shaking the thought out of my head once more as I climbed into my little bed.  
  
"Good night." She said, shaking her head sadly and if only I had known what she was going to do I would have never even mentioned it.  
  
"Too early." Were the first words I heard out of my moms mouth the next morning. I was already dressed in some old clothes. I was going to get really dresses after the pedicure and all that.  
  
"I am already dressed. You have ten minutes before we have to leave." I said calmy, despite the nerves that were jumping around in my stomach.  
  
"you get up or I am going to tell grandma that you are finally asking for her help for a suitor for you." I said, knowing this would get her. "Give me five minutes." She said flying out of bed and down to the bathroom. "Works every time." I said to myself as I headed down the stairs to wait for her.  
  
"The sun shines too brightly at eleven in Hartford." She said. "I know in stars hollow it doesn't shine this bright." I commented. "Yes they really should take care of this. Maybe add some trees to the lot and-hey mom." She said, stopping the rant in mid-sentence. "Hello Lorelai, Rory would you like to take a walk while I talk to your mom about something and then we will be right out." She said, giving me a look that basically said no choice. "Sure grandma." I said brightly. "Thank you honey." She said, closing the door in my face. I turned around and headed down the steps and to the end of the driveway and sitting on the curb.  
  
I watched the cars pass and I kept glancing at my watch as the mintues passed. What the heck was taking thirty minutes? Well we were early, but still.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me. "Finally I was just about worried, lets go." I said, standing up. "I will go wherever you wanna go." I heard a familiar voice behind me say. I felt my breath quicken and a lump form in my throat.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. "Well I do kind of live around here." He said, giving me the infamous smirk. "Well why are you just standing here then? Go on. Shoo." I said, batting my hand.  
  
"Mary has lost her Witt aye?" he asked, chucking. "You must be talking to another person for I am sure my name isn't Mary. Would you like to introduce me to your imaginary friends?" I asked.  
  
"Are you going?" he asked, changing the topic. "My mom is making me." I said hotly. "My dad is." He said, looking over my shoulder.  
  
"My mom is back I have to go." I said quietly, turning around. "Until next time Mary, until next time." he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and turning around. I felt a blush come up to my cheeks as he gave me a wink and walked off. God he can be so infuriating some times.  
  
"Getting hot and heavy?" my mom asked, walking up to me. "Where is grandma?" I asked. "Because he did give you a kiss." She said, trying to pry something that wasn't there. "What did yall talk about?" I asked, trying to change the subject again. "I will get it out of you sometime my friend and she is coming out in a second." Lorelai said, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. "Here she is." She said, as I was trying to avoid eye contact with my mom.  
  
"Thank you." I muttered as we headed into my grandma's car. Suddenly getting primped didn't sound so bad anymore.  
  
"What do you think Rory?" my mom asked. I had gotten a manicure, pedicure and a hair flip thing. "I look interesting." I finally said. "Well that's a start." My mom commented. "Are you ready?" she finally asked after I had stared at myself for awhile longer. "As ready as I will ever be." I finally said, smoothing out my blouse and holding my head high but nothing would be able to prepare me for what would happen at the reunion.  
  
AHHHH a cliffie!!! Tee-hee. I am so cruel and I was going to go into detail about the manicure and stuff but I wanted to start the reunion in the next chapter so I decided not to. It was kind of chop-chop so yea.  
  
Please review/ constructive criticize and I will update faster next time!!!!. ~ IcAnCu :D 


	4. chapter 3 I couldn’t wait to see you aga...

A/n~ Thank you for the reviews smile1, undoubtablyjess and (blank)  
  
(Blank) yes I will format my story better, I am kind of new at this.  
  
Chapter 3- I couldn't wait to see you again.till now  
  
"Hello welcome to the reunion of the Chilton class of 2003." The voice said loudly, the voice belonging to our headmaster or well our ex-headmaster. "It is such a pleasure to have all of our ex-chiltonettes (a/n- is that what they would call them?).  
  
I hope you all have embarked on a long journey that will last you all through your life, as we have set you a wonderful foundation we like to think. Without further ado please head to your designated tables where you will have a little and we will have the dance later tonight." The headmaster said, giving us all a smile. I was kind of glad now I had saved the skirt for tonight.  
  
I walked over and tried to find my place. "Rory Gilmore is that you? Over here." I turned around and headed in the direction of where the voice was heard. "Paris?" I asked as I got to the table where I saw my name. "In the flesh." She said standing up. "Wow your hair." I said. "It's brown." I added.  
  
"You like?" she asked as I sat down. "It suits you." I said carefully. "I'm glad you think so. Madeline and summer are coming back and we still are waiting for Matt, Jerry, Tristan, James and Howard. I groaned inwardly and sat up strait.  
  
"So what exactly are we doing with our tables?" I asked. "Oh you know, catching up and everything." She said, patting my arm. I smiled slightly, wishing it was already over. 'well if it isn't the infamous Tristan Dugrey." Paris said sharply, extending a hand out.  
  
"It is indeed. How have you been doing these past few years Paris?" he asked as he shook her hand and looked down at the young girl sitting beside pairs, doing anything to avoid looking at him. He chuckled and pulled out a seat next to her.  
  
"Very well Tristan thank you for acting as though you cared." She said dryly. "I do my best." I said, giving her a smirk.  
  
"And Mary, how have you been doing since our fine acquaintance this afternoon." I whispered close to her ear. I watched as the hairs on her neck slowly stood up as she turned around.  
  
"Better before you showed up." she said harshly turning back around. "Well Mary got her wit back eh?" I asked, chuckling. "I have managed to somewhat ravel myself out of your ego if that is what you mean." She said, slightly smirking.  
  
"Well Mary has learned to smirk." I said, giving her a pat on the back. "I saw you do it so many times I caught on, by accident of course. You know when moms and dads fight and the kid grows up and fights with his/her spouse and yea." She rambled on. I knew why she was rambling, I made her nervous.  
  
I fidgeted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of my neck. "Ok folks, come on back in two hours and be ready to dance. We will also be voting on prom queens/kings so look nice." The headmaster said. I took this as a hint and bolted out of there, this was just going to keep getting worse.  
  
a/n- really short I know, too short and I am so sorry but I had to post what I had because I wasn't sure when I'd get another chance. School just keeps getting harder lol. Review if you want, but don't flame plz!! 


	5. chapter 4 hurt pt 1

a/n- thanks for the reviews everyone~~ I was going to wait till the weekend but I figured I'd go ahead and post. (Earlier than I thought I would and I passed my tests!!) Sorry but I didn't check for grammar/spelling because I am heading out to a basketball game.  
  
*go auburn tigers* they kicked bama butt!!!! And happy thanksgiving~~  
  
Also smile1, I don't have my email address up because it isn't accurate and when I tried to change it, it wouldn't. Sorry and thank you for your reviewz~~  
  
Chapter 4- Hurt part 1  
  
"Mother no." I said as soon as I got back to my grandmothers house. I slammed the door irratibally behind me.  
  
"But honey, grandma has it all set up, it will be so romantic." She pleaded with me.  
  
"Nothing is ever romantic with Tristan, it is always a joke." I said bitterly, crossing my arms solidly over my chest.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"You are now, that should be him and his parents. You both are eating on the porch over the garden and I am stuck with grandma and Mrs. Dugrey so be nice and we have got five minutes to get you changed into something better than what you have on, I brought a set of your clothes so lets go." She said in all one breath as we headed up the stairs fast so the Dugrey's wouldn't hear us or see us.  
  
"I will kill you mom." I said coldly.  
  
"You will thank me." she said, mocking me.  
  
"Whatever just hand me something to wear." I said impatiently.  
  
"Here you go." She cheered, handing me a pair of hip huggers and a white tank-top.  
  
"Is this all you brought?" I asked weakly.  
  
"They came from your closet." She said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"You are trying to set me up." I said in a protest.  
  
"Well it's either these or the ones you are wearing." She said simply. "Now please do as mommy says and put these on." She added, shoving the clothes in my hands.  
  
"Fine but I will get you back." I warned, a bit of a smile.  
  
"I don't see how but whatever. In a few days I will be out of this reunion so it doesn't matter. It is kind of fun to see all these people again." I said wistfully as she was leaving.  
  
"mhmm, change and come on down." she said, closing the door.  
  
I quickly changed and brushed my hair, taking it out of the ponytail I had had it in. it needed to sit out for like 30 min. for the hair style to flatten out anyway. I sighed and headed down the stairs, my flip flops clanking loudly down the long staircase.  
  
"Rory is that you dear?" my grandmother's voice rang through the large house. "yes." I said.  
  
"Go out on the porch dear." She said from the dining room, great way to get rid of me I thought.  
  
"Ok." I called back, slinking through the study and out the side door.  
  
"hey." I said quietly as I slid around the table and to the other side, in my chair obviously, seeing as how I had a name card.  
  
"I am sorry about all of this." I said meekly. "It's cool, besides it was partly my moms fault anyway. You look nice by the way." He said, giving me a small smile as he continued to look off over the garden.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked finally after about ten minutes of silence. Where was that food?  
  
"Nothing you would understand." He said, giving me a glance as he spoke.  
  
"Try me." I said boldly.  
  
"No Rory you are too damn perfect to understand." He said loudly, partly from the frustration and partly because of anger.  
  
"You used my real name." I finally said, a small smile trying to tug on my lips.  
  
"Stop being a smartass Rory." He said bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry ok? For everything that happened." I whispered softly as the meal came.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." He said truthfully.  
  
"It was partly my fault. I should have never run." I said, picking at the food that lied motionless on the plate below me.  
  
"Yes it was Rory, you are perfect and I am the one who messes the shit out of everything." He mumbled.  
  
"First of all I am not perfect and never will be and second you don't quote 'mess the shit out of everything' you don't give yourself enough credit. You are an amazing person." I answered confidently.  
  
"I give myself too much credit; the Dugrey name gives me credit. It is a damn horrible name." he cursed at himself. I reached over and touched his arm, as light as the summer breeze. I didn't say anything; he had to figure this out for himself.  
  
"Why" his boyish innocence shinning through his delicate features. His glance adverted from his food to the young girl's hand that still lay softly on his tanned skin.  
  
"Why am I here? Why didn't I die instead of." He stopped, knowing he was saying too much but not enough at the same time. He wanted to tell Rory everything, the horrible crash that was his fault. He wanted her to hold him and tell him that everything was like it was in high school, that he could be sent to military school by his evil, now dead because of him, father and he would feel better but there is no military school when you have killed someone, there is only hell to face. He was going through it now.  
  
"Instead of who?" Rory lightly pressed the subject.  
  
"Rory I killed my father." I said sulkily and a bit of shock that I was finally admitting it. 


	6. chapter 5 hurt pt 2

From Hurt part1-  
  
"Rory I killed my father." I said sulkily and a bit of shock that I was finally admitting it.  
  
Chapter 5- Hurt part 2  
  
Tristan's POV~  
  
"How?" she asked her whisper so soft and light, if he hadn't known it was coming, he wouldn't have heard it.  
  
"Before I say, can we take a walk around the garden?" he said, giving me puppy eyes that were tearing up. "Of course." I said, standing up. I grabbed his hand and we walked down the few stairs that led to the garden.  
  
"I I was drunk." He finally said hoarsely. "I was mad and I wanted revenge. I took my car for a little joy ride around Hartford, and finally back to my house. I strutted in and told my dad he was an asshole and I was glad I was out of the house and he was a bastard to my mom and that he was cheating on her. He defended himself but my mom believed me, unfortunately." He said, the tears now falling freely. I gave his hand a squeeze that told him I would be there for him and whenever he wanted to pick up the story.  
  
"S-she headed up stairs and began to pack her bags, I could h-hear the glass shattering and as I headed up, my dad stopped me. He gave me a sympathetic glance and then slapped me across the f-face. I totally deserved it but I was too drunk to think rationally of coarse so I run out and he follows me because he didn't want me to hurt myself. I jump into my car and speed off down the street and he follows me so I pull over in the middle of the street abruptly and oh Rory." I said, choking the last words out as she wrapped me an embrace. "He hit the windshield as he tried to swerve around so he wouldn't hit me. Died instantly, so my mom moved back in and found out I was lying. Kicked me out of the house and went into depression. I left to go to Harvard and started working at the Dugrey CEO and never came back to this hell again, not until now at least. That is why I was walking down the street, trying to block out all the drunken flashbacks." I said, hiding my face in my hands as we continued to walk.  
  
She said nothing, I watched the many expressions fall over her angelic face. I felt bad now about putting this burden over her. I shoved my hands in my pockets harshly and looked around the serene garden, small tears threatening to fall again.  
  
"I'm sorry Rory about putting you through all this. And." I stopped as I felt her lips on mine. "Rory stop." I said as I pulled away. Not that I didn't want her to kiss me but she was doing it out of pity.  
  
"What?" she asked. "I think I am in love with you. Don't you like me?" she asked still shocked.  
  
I looked at her softly and finally spoke.  
  
"You don't love me, you pity me."  
  
"You don't know what I feel." She retorted.  
  
"I know you look amazing in those hip huggers and how much I would love to make out with you but you don't love me. I hurt you Rory, whether I meant to or not. You need to forgive me first." I added, cupping her face in my hands.  
  
"I suppose you are right." She said a glassy look on her face that shattered as soon as she made eye contact with me.  
  
"Rory when you love me you will know it." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I guess." she said, her voice faltering.  
  
"Can we be friends again?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, under one condition." I retorted boldly.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, looking hurt.  
  
"You will go with me to the dance tonight." I said grinning. She laughed and hugged me.  
  
"As friends of course." She added softly against my chest.  
  
"mhmm." I said, leading her back up to the table. Somehow I had the strangest feeling, we both wanted something more and that I was lying to myself more than anyone else.  
  
"Are you picking me up." she asked breaking the silence that had fallen over us.  
  
"What? Oh uh sure." I said abstractedly.  
  
"Ok then." She said nervously.  
  
"What are you nervous about?" I wondered aloud, looking up at her.  
  
"What do you mean? I am not nervous." She said, her voice quivering.  
  
"You just look uptight and like something's on your mind and I am trying to be a good friend." I answered simply, giving my shoulders a slight shrug.  
  
"Thank you for your hard effort but I am fine." She said, giving me a slight smile as we headed in.  
  
"Ok Rory, I will see you later." I said, giving her a slight wave.  
  
"Bye Tristan." She replied, returning the wave. He smiled slightly and closed the door behind me.  
  
Rory's POV~  
  
"Ok I need information." My mom said; the second she dragged me down the long corridor. "About what?" I asked. "Don't think I didn't see that lip action between you and Tristan."  
  
"Were you spying?" I asked astonished. "Yea." She admitted. "But you are avoiding the question." She added.  
  
"I am not avoiding the question." I protested.  
  
"Then answer It." she said simply.  
  
"Answer what?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Question avoider." She screamed.  
  
"Mother." I cried impatiently.  
  
"Rory you need to tell me these things. Not that getting pregnant on the spot is a bad thing, see how I turned out, but I'd like some kind of warning." She said.  
  
"MOTHER!!!" I screamed. "Nothing is going on." I added.  
  
"Doesn't mean it can't." she mocked me.  
  
"It won't, not ever." I muttered, crossing my arms.  
  
"Why not? You have the chemistry." She said quietly.  
  
"I am not having this conversation with you mom." I said bitterly.  
  
"You know what I think it is? You are both too damn scared." She spoke up.  
  
"I am not scared mom, I tried but he said I pitted him and that I was still hurting over him and I think he was right. Kissing him was a mistake, I guess he is right I don't know but I am leaving soon so please get off my case about it." I said coldly, my eyes tearing up as I ran back down the hallway and out the door, I needed some fresh air.  
  
Tristan's POV~  
  
"Are you going to the dance tonight?" my mom called from downstairs.  
  
"Yes mom." I called back, straitening the tie that I don't think I even put on right.  
  
"With that Gilmore girl?" she asked.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Don't break her heart again ok?"  
  
I paused and slipped on the jacket, leaving my moms words hanging in the room, unanswered but not forgotten.  
  
A/n- sorry again for the space between updates, I am trying here. Oh and I am posting review responses for all of my stories on my profile so if you asked a question, you will find the answer there.  
  
Please review and (early I no but I won't update till after the 25th probably) Merry Christmas 


	7. chapter 6 Fallen

to smile1- I tried to make Tristan a bit out of character (if we can really define it) in that chapter because I think every guy has an *emotional* side (for lack of better term trust me) I am going to show a bit more of the *step out of the box* (again for lack of better term it is 12 for cryin out loud) in this chapter. Also that to chad'z baby for the review.  
  
I also only have about 3 more chapters left in this story and yes, their will be a twist.  
  
Chapter 6- Fallen  
  
Rory's POV~  
  
There was a rap on the door, followed by the chime of the doorbell. I smiled; Tristan was always the impatient one. For a minute, I considered sitting there and waiting for him to hit the doorbell a few more times before crying out my name in an impatient scowl but then I remembered.  
  
~flashback~  
  
I flipped my hair up casually, letting the ends of my brown hair fall gracefully on my shoulders. "Rory are you almost ready?" Tristan called from the living room where I assumed he had let himself into. "Give me another minute." I said, half smiling as I pictured him pacing the living room.  
  
"You said that fifteen minutes ago." He muttered, half groaning as he sank into the deep velvet that was clad on the couch in my living room.  
  
"Did not." I remarked, sneaking a glance at the clock where my fate had been sealed. So he was right but it was not like we had anywhere to go to on time.  
  
"Turn on the TV or something." I said, heading over to my vanity as I lightly sprayed perfume on my pale neck.  
  
"Tristan?" I asked again, after a few minutes of no answer.  
  
"If you are being a stubborn baby we can just-" I said, stopping mid- sentence.  
  
"Tristan?" I asked, pain increasing in my voice. I ran over to his body, sprawled on the couch a slight line of blood running from his cut forehead. "Tristan?" I asked again.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
"Rory?" I heard a deep, recognizable voice say.  
  
"Sorry Tristan." I said, trailing off slightly as I bat my eyes quickly to stop tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks.  
  
"It's ok but are you?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Thanks for your concern but I am fine." I said, standing up. I grabbed the chair firmly to steady myself. I looked up into Tristan's blue eyes full of concern and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Are you sure because we don't have to go." he muttered, trailing off.  
  
"Yes I am sure Tristan, I just wish I had had this much concern for you back." I whispered softly, my last words hanging to the back of my throat like a nail. I took a deep intake of breath as I felt a slight jolt through my body. I felt a strong arm around my waist which I quickly snaked out of. I didn't need his sympathy.  
  
"What is it Rory?" he asked, heading out to his car.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy." I called harshly at his retreating figure.  
  
"What? You don't have my sympathy." He said, turning around abruptly.  
  
I walked past him quickly. "Well I don't need it." I repeated stupidly.  
  
"Ok fine then Rory, I will be sure not to put any sympathy on you." He said, mocking me.  
  
"You are acting like a jerk." I remarked coldly, giving him an icy stare.  
  
"You aren't exactly a ray of golden sunshine." He added, starting the car.  
  
I sighed, shifting my weight uncomfortably on the seats.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me Rory? Cause unless you have changed, you have never truly been a bitch." He said, giving me a glance as we turned onto the interstate.  
  
"Are you calling me a bitch?" I asked, trying to sound appalled but it never really left the mask I had been wearing the whole conversation.  
  
"Depends, if I am then will you tell me what is wrong." He joked.  
  
"Tristan." I said warningly.  
  
"Rory," He said, using the same tone I had just used.  
  
"damnit." I said loudly, hitting my head against the dashboard roughly.  
  
~***Tristan's POV***~  
  
"Just tell me what the fuck it is and I will leave you alone." I cried out half in disgust and half in confusion. A small trickle of blood was escaping from rory's head as she finally looked at me.  
  
"I'm sorry." I finally added, wondering what the hell just happened.  
  
I pulled the car over quickly off the interstate.  
  
"It's ok, I just don't know anymore." She said, looking me dead in the eye.  
  
"Me neither Rory but I don't hit dashboards to find out." I said, half joking as I jump out of the car and around the back. I grabbed the first aid kit and headed to her side of the car but apparently she didn't realize that I was joking because what she said next practically killed me.  
  
I opened the door with a creak and stared up at Rory. "At least I don't kill my father to find out what happens either." She said crisply, refusing to look me in the eye. I knew why too because she knew it would hurt me.  
  
I dropped the first aid kit like it was on fire and watched as the contents spilled over the wet interstate line. I attempted to pick them up but the numbness in my arms, in my body, prevented me to finish. I scowled softly, forcing myself to pick up the contents and stop acting like a baby. I looked over to my car, as the light rain created a mist haven and encircled me, covering me up and trying to protect me from my emotions. I felt my blonde hair get wet at its tips and then those drops fall down my pain- shock stricken face. I was numb inside but I could feel my skin tingling and the hairs on my arms.  
  
I stood there for what seemed like an eternity then I snapped back to reality and walked over to the car, snaking my arm out to turn off the ignition. I felt her touch my arm lightly and right then I knew what had caused all my pain. In rage, I slapped her hard across the face, a jolt of energy through my body as my hand made contact with her pale skin. She screamed inside but did not make a sound. The young girl just sat there, watching the rage settle on the young man's features as his hand swept across her face, and again she screamed inside but did not say a word. She knew they would be here for awhile.  
  
I grabbed my hand back, swiping it across my pants like a fever. It burned in a cold manner, if that was at all possible; it was to him that night. I scowled slightly as the blood ran up to my frostbitten finger tips and back up to my face. No 'I'm sorry' was needed this time. well it wouldn't really matter cause it was never said.  
  
I crouched down softly, leaning against the passenger side of the car, the wet drops were continuing to fall down but I knew Rory wouldn't be opening the door anytime soon so I didn't have to worry about a down pour.  
  
I began to wonder if anyone was missing us and wondering where we were but I had more people that hated me there than liked me so that thought immediately left my mind like all the others.  
  
I felt a slight tapping on the window, like an inconsistent heartbeat, and a loud moan. I sighed and leaned back further, refusing to give in to whatever 'sympathy', laughing softly at my choice of word, Rory was cooking up or what ever trap she wanted me to fall in.  
  
A few more slight tapings, each growing fainter like the dying of a heartbeat and I began to slightly wonder what she was going to say. I began to rethink the ride over and the things that had been set, another thrust of anger caused me to bang my fist into the side of my car. "My forehead." Rory moaned slightly, the soft voice taking seconds to flow into the young mans ears that were listening, though he wouldn't admit to it, on the outside of the car.  
  
As soon as I heard, I jumped up abruptly and ran over to the mismatched first aid kit that lay in the grass. "Shit Rory." I said, opening the door to find Rory with blood running down her face, and on her blouse. The cut, opened a bit from the last time I saw it, was in the middle of the mess.  
  
I took out a napkin-type thing, being totally clueless about this whole thing, and spit on it, trying to wipe of the blood that was already on her face.  
  
"You have no idea what you are doing do you?" she asked.  
  
"That obvious?" I asked wiping off the blood that had rolled down her neck.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
I guess it was.  
  
She is making you paranoid Tristan.  
  
Get a hold of yourself.  
  
I felt her slightly tremble, causing the ends of my lips to curve into a smirk.  
  
"Are my hands that cold Mary?" I asked, giving her a skeptical look as I dug for a band aid.  
  
"No I think it is your spit." She said.  
  
"Are you sure, because I think it could just be my touch that is making you tremble." I said, giving her a sideways glance as I found the measly little brown sticky evil band aid made of shit.  
  
"It doesn't, it is cold out here." She commented.  
  
"You have lost your wit Mary, and to be frank I should have noticed it before. You Have gotten more pathetic, shallow and idiotic which is something I never thought I would see you, innocent Mary." I said, steadying my hand on her cheek as I carefully applied the Band-Aid to her wound.  
  
"Innocent Mary." I repeated, dropping my hand from her check and down her face to her shoulder, thumbing at the edge of her of the shoulder shirt. I felt her softly shiver and I knew it wasn't because of the cold. Why? Because I was shivering too and I had a coat on.  
  
A/n- ok I thought I would end there. a bit of action but not too much and I didn't go over it greatly for verb confusion and stuff so if you notice it, tell me. sorry about spacing and stuff too.  
  
Plz review and happy New Year  
  
IcAnCu 


	8. chapter 7 all you wanted

Chapter 7- all you wanted  
  
Rory's POV~~~~  
  
I clasped Tristan's hand firmly against my shoulder, as I let out a slight whimper of pain. I watched the band aid fall from my forehead down to the wet grass. I sank back into the seat, new droplets of blood forming on my face and falling down onto my closed eyelid.  
  
I smiled softly as the blood droplets swirled around on my closed eyelids. I wanted to leave but stay at the same time. I wanted to wipe off the blood but I wanted it to stay on to remind me that I wasn't just feeling an emotional burden, that I was hurting on the outside and the inside.  
  
"Innocent Mary." He repeated softly against my face as he laid a new band- aid on my physical wound. I smiled softly and leaned back further into the seat, unable to get comfortable.  
  
"You do realize we are not leaving until you tell me what's wrong; even though I am extremely pissed at you I am concerned." He said, adding the last part dejectedly, as he went back around and sat on the driver's side of the car, glad to be out of the rain, I suppose.  
  
"Was that some way of telling me you hate me?" I asked coldly.  
  
"God Rory stop being such a bitch and tell me what is wrong so we can leave." Tristan said. I shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Why?" I finally said, after a long stretch of silence. He was killing me inside, whether he realized it or not.  
  
He pounded my fist against the steering wheel, causing a loud honk to blast out. I jerked up strait and reached for the handle, fear of what he could do was being shown but secretly, Tristan didn't scare me at all. I knew, deep down inside, he would never hurt me even though he had before.  
  
"Why do you fuckin think?" he screamed in angst.  
  
"I dunno, cause it is raining outside." I said mocking him.  
  
"Fine then I will talk." He muttered, looking strait ahead.  
  
"Talk all you want Dugrey. Hell lets call the ole gang over to the side of the road and we can have a cookout and talk about our feelings." I retorted.  
  
"Look fine then, I give up. Ok, hands are being thrown up ok. Rory. You have to be happy now? I am sick and tired of playing the same old harp with you. I am going to talk ok. Rory, I didn't mean what I said before, I was joking but I trusted you with the information about my dad, I had no idea you would be a loud, backstabbing bitch about it." He said softly, the engine roaring to life.  
  
"You are leaving the first aid kit behind." I said stupidly, like he cared. He could but half a million of them.  
  
"I don't care about it." he said, pressing harder on the gas.  
  
"I want it." I finally spoke up.  
  
He pressed on the break and did a complete U-Turn in the road.  
  
"The police could get you for that." I remarked, almost craving some sort of conversation because I had no idea what to say about earlier.  
  
"And then what? Maybe they would give me a ticket and I could pay my debt to society for going to back for Lorelai Gilmore to get a first aid kit because she wanted to keep it. I can really see those going jeepers on me." he said, screeching to a halt and unlocking the door.  
  
"Go on and get your freakin first aid kit." He screamed at me. I scrambled out and began to wonder why I wanted it. Maybe because it would probably be the last peaceful conversation that I would ever have. Maybe I might want to hold on to those shivers that Tristan's touch continued to send up and down my skin.  
  
I grabbed it harshly and ran back to the car, slipping right before I got there. I felt myself fall, the ground break my pitiful fall. I groaned inwardly, pushing myself off the ground and limping over to the car, shoving the first aid kit under my feet to prop them up, more pain.  
  
I opened the first-aid box and read the engraving in the inside.  
  
Private Tristan Dugrey  
  
North Carolina Military Academy  
  
I smiled softly, running my fingers over the engraved text. I closed the box, wincing in pain as I set it under my feet, trying to cease the pain but just causing pain for myself. I glanced over at Tristan as he was thumbing his fingers anxiously on his steering wheel. I then moved my gaze to his face, watching as his face curved in as we swerved a pile of car parts in the middle of the road.  
  
"What are you starring at Gilmore?" he asked, still not looking over.  
  
"Someone I thought I knew." I said, putting the mask on again.  
  
"Is there a mirror I don't see?" he asked, the tapping of his fingers stopping abruptly.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
  
"You used to be smart, take off the mask and figure it out." he said, turning into stars hollow.  
  
I paused, looking down at my hands like they held the secret to my life.  
  
We arrived back to stars hollow, the familiar setting doing nothing to calm or put me at ease. I almost wished that my mom wasn't gone cause I didn't want his help, even though I knew he would end up helping me. why? Cause he felt bad for me. something I never wanted to happen, sympathy from Tristan. When I found out he could sympathise I wanted it never to happen.  
  
I knew, in truth, we were both in denial but our past is our past and you can't change it.  
  
It took him three seconds to realize my condition and begin to curse to himself, a record for him. I would laugh but it would hurt too badly. Tristan really was a good guy and whether I was mad or not, I would admit that. He had always intrigued me. I watched as he ran around the car, opening the door for me. He grabbed my hand harshly and practically jerked me out of the car. I grabbed the first-aid kit and stumbled feebly to the porch.  
  
"There is no one here." He finally called.  
  
"Tristan." I said, alarmed. I mean really.  
  
"No not that good god, I mean don't you need a little help. Want me to call your mom for you or something. You look like you are limping something bad." He said, coming up behind me.  
  
"Why do you care?" I said cruelly.  
  
"This is strictly for my conscience, I need some sleep tonight and besides I owe you." He said, picking me up in his arms.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For back long ago, when you ran and I didn't come after you." He said sincerely.  
  
I groaned as my leg hit the side of the porch.  
  
"sorry." He whispered, opening the unlocked door.  
  
"Where is your mom anyway?" he asked, setting me down on the couch. "Coffee?" he asked, heading in the kitchen.  
  
"Can't believe you asked." I replied.  
  
"Sookie's for the night, I was supposed to go over to my grandmothers but I can't face her like this." I called.  
  
"I will call your grandmother, tell her we are crashing here for the night and that I will make sure you get over to the reunion ok and that I return you promptly back." he replied, handing me a cup as he picked up the phone. Walking out, I heard him start talking in his fancy 'charming voice.'  
  
I sighed and drank a short cup of coffee, leaning back on the cushions.  
  
"Ok well I am going to bed so can I take the couch?" he asked.  
  
"Can you just take my room?" I pleaded, not wanting to move and there was a TV in here.  
  
"I would argue and believe me I will start being pissed at you tomorrow." He said, leaning over me. I took a deep in sharp of breath and watched as he features, again, turned up into a smirk.  
  
"Just fixing your band-aid Mary." He said, rubbing his finger over the wound and leaving the room. He had gotten me and he knew it. I hate him.  
  
I woke up abruptly and sat up, remembering my condition and what was going on, I limped into my room to wake Tristan up. "Tristan." I said, giving the limp body in the bed a hard shake.  
  
"What is it Rory?" he asked, swatting my hand away.  
  
"Get up. We got to go soon." I reminded him, opening the curtains and fiddling with the switch to open the blinds.  
  
"Need some help?" he asked, reaching from behind me to open the blinds.  
  
"Come on, let's get something to eat." He said against my hair, I smiled softly, tears falling. I suddenly felt light-headed, grabbing onto the window rod for support.  
  
"Rory?" I heard him ask, as I fainted, his arms catching my fatal fall.  
  
A/n- Ooo I hate the way this chapter turned out. wasn't one of my better ones. I am trying to do the whole 'in denial' thing and I hope that comes off right. some tips would be nice.  
  
Ok well review plz and let me know what you think.  
  
IcAnCu (and a name change too lol) 


	9. Chapter 8 Rest In Pieces

Author's note I haven't had a chance to update like I want to! Very mad about that but somehow I don't think my teachers would buy the whole "but my fanfiction needed updating so I decided not to study for my unit exam" Ok well thanks for the reviews Barbra and Michelle22. Also it is the last day of the reunion.  
  
Chapter 8- Rest in Pieces  
  
Rory's POV  
  
I whimpered softly and rolled over, the sun threatening to leak through my closed eye lids. Sun? My eyes sprang open, and my body lurched out of bed as my heart continued to pound through the walls of my chest until I came to a complete halt.  
  
"Tristan?" I asked, watching him as he paced around the room in trance.  
  
His head sprang up as he ran over to me.  
  
"You're ok?" he asked suddenly, shaking my shoulders with an incredulous look on his face.  
  
"Uh yea, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, giving him a quizzical look.  
  
"I figured you would be at least a couple of hours." he trailed off, grabbing his baseball cap off and rubbing a band of sweat off the rim that he had around his head now.  
  
I took a closer look and realized he was wearing an Abercrombie shirt, some faded jeans, and a baseball cap. Oh my gosh!!  
  
"I missed the reunion." I muttered my hand flying to my forehead as I realized it. Even though I didn't want to go in the beginning now it sounded kind of fun!  
  
"We can still catch the end of it if you really want to go." He implied, pointing toward the incomplete puzzle clock that hung limply in the wall.  
  
"Great." I said, rushing off to get dressed so we wouldn't be any later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thirty seven minutes, twenty five seconds, seven milliseconds later we arrived at the reunion. Scrambling out of the car we ran, well he ran I kind of bobbled in a running like manner, inside and were greeted by a group of people who introduced themselves as Sam, Joan, lee and Jarrod.  
  
"You think they are mimed to do the whole Sam Joan Lee Jarrod Jarrod Lee Joan Sam thing?" I asked as soon as we had passed them.  
  
"Probably." He replied, as we weaved through the crowds of what looked like, conjoined people.  
  
"Where the heck have you guys been? You didn't ah wait I don't want to know just so long as you guys are here. Where you last night? Another bad question but you both were crowned king and queen of the Chilton class of 2002 is what I am trying to say." A flushed Summer rambled, catching her breath at the split second our faces went from happy to shock to disgust.  
  
"There must be some kind of mistake. We aren't. no." I said, shuttering as I took a step away from Tristan.  
  
"Yea seriously." He added, looking just as shocked as me.  
  
"Whatever, just claim your crowns today and that will be that." She said, shaking her head rhythmically at us as she walked off.  
  
"I got to go talk to. hey Jarrod." I said, rushing off to talk to one of the guys that greeted us when we came in. Jarrod, Josh, Jake whatever his name was.  
  
Tristan's POV~~  
  
I sighed, running a hand through my messy hair. I looked around peering for my old friends but ending up with hazy eyes and an inside guilt. I had kind of ended with bad terms with them so I was not to surprised they weren't around asking me how the last ten years of hell had been. It is not as though, if they were here, that I would talk to them. I sighed again and walked into the direction of a certain blonde of my past hoping she could answer some questions I had about what ever happened to them anyway...  
  
"What do you want DuGrey?" she snarled, giving me a look of pure disgust. Somehow it didn't surprise me that Paris Gellar was mad at me, like the rest of Chilton. We were best friends, and we did go out. Then I kind of cheated on her.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"What's up Dugrey? You were supposed to call me last night." Was the warm Paris greeting that I received as I opened my door on that Sunday morning, Ashley still sleeping in the bed upstairs.  
  
"I forgot Paris but I guess I could tell you now." I said, closing the door and silently praying that Alison wouldn't come down. Wait Ashley is up there right? Or is it Alison. I don't know, I said forcing my mind to concentrate at the girl who I was suppose to be faking a tear over.  
  
"Paris, I can't be seen with you anymore." I said simply, throwing my hands up in defeat, refusing to meet her eyes cause I knew if I did the guilt will run over me.  
  
"That's all you got to say about it Tristan?" she finally barked, acting like her old self but I could see right through it. I hurt her.  
  
"Yup, unless you got something else to say about it I got a fine lady in there waiting for me." I replied, giving her a sly smirk.  
  
"God you are a pervert, I can't believe I ever was friends with you, let alone came over here to tell you that I actually... loved you." She breathed, whispering the last part as she ran down the porch without a wave.  
  
~~~End of flashback~~~  
  
I winced at this memory and rubbed my hands against each other in a nervous manner.  
  
"How you been?" I finally asked, to an impatient Paris.  
  
"Pretty good now that I haven't seen your face tormenting me every day." she retorted, giving me an icy glare.  
  
"Look Paris I am sorry ok?" I said weakly, giving her a slight smile as I continued her face still stricken with boredness. "It was a very mean thing of me to do, and I would take it back if I could. Look I am different then I was before. I have gone to college, then off to military school and wait." I stopped.  
  
"You weren't mad at me two days ago." I said, remembering how she had greeted me at the reunion.  
  
"I was putting on an act DuGrey, to save both of our butts from question. It was all an act, I am pissed at you, you should know what an act is by now." she retorted, sliding by me and on to the front of the front of the lobby.  
  
"shit." I muttered, scrunching up my toes, something I always did when I was nervous.  
  
I can't take this anymore; I thought suddenly and as though on impulse I sped as fast as my tennis shoes could take me and down to a certain bridge in a certain small town that wasn't even located on a map.  
  
Rory's POV~~~~  
  
I stood stiffly, continuing to talk to Jarrod as though he was the most interesting thing next to coffee. Oh god, I mention Jarrod and coffee in the same sentence. Crap I did it again. Ok slowly ease over un-noticed because I am sure the people that discovered the recipe for cottage cheese wouldn't mind if you got some air.  
  
I turned around and bumped smack dab into a crying Paris.  
  
"I've made a huge mistake." She chocked out, reaching out and giving me hug. Testily I hugged her back, wondering what was going on.  
  
~Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
  
It has not healed with time  
  
It just shot down my spine You look so beautiful tonight  
  
Remind me how you laid us down  
  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
  
Would you find it in your heart  
  
To make this go away  
  
And let me rest in pieces~  
  
A/n- the Tristan flashback will make sense later on and next chapter will be the last, with a short epilogue.  
  
The lyrics are rest in pieces by saliva. I thought it fit perfectly and I love that song (not complete lyrics courtesy of leoslyrics.com.)  
  
IcAnCu 


	10. Chapter 9 Easier To Run

Author's note- This is the last chapter and an epilogue will be up soon. Thank you for the reviews smile1, piper-h-99, jalana, and anonymous. I am trying to take a different spin on Tristan's character though, but yea he will realize what has happened and be very ashamed: D.  
  
There are a lot of POV changes in this chapter and flashbacks so pay attention to those.  
  
Chapter 9- Easier to run  
  
Rory's POV~  
  
"It was awful Rory, you didn't see it." Paris continued to sob, but at least she was saying something.  
  
"No I didn't, but I won't know what is going on unless you tell me." I reminded her, walking around the girl's restroom. I usually made a point not to go to the restrooms in public places so it was kind of weird being in here voluntarily.  
  
"Why are you trying to help me Rory?" Paris asked suddenly, making me wonder I actually was.  
  
"I don't know you seem like you are really upset about something." I replied, shrugging my shoulders slightly.  
  
"Well yea I am but I was such a bitch to you." She said uneasily, shifting her feet beneath the stall doors. I sighed and walked over to the mirror, brushing stray hairs out of my eyes. My creamy complexion still had a slight blush from the previous events of the day.  
  
I smiled softly, thinking about the previous days events. It was crazy, hectic, and wild but in truth I loved it.  
  
"It was Tristan..." she finally muttered, breaking my thoughts and linking them with hers.  
  
Tristan's POV~~~  
  
I kicked a small pebble with the toe of my tennis shoes as I continued down a path of sticks and stones and worst of all heartbreak...  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
I sighed softly, following the young girl down the path to the bridge I had been so many times before, my hand safely kept in a hand it had been held by so many times before.  
  
The warm sun sparkled beneath the trees as we sped up, wanting to get to the destination faster.  
  
"Here we are." She announced giddy.  
  
We began to lie down softly as though not to disturb the peaceful vibe that seemed to surround the area.  
  
"I need to tell you something..." Rory said carefully, a few minutes later.  
  
"Me to but you first, Ok?" I replied, giving her a grin.  
  
"I got accepted to Yale." She said, breaking my heart although it is not as though I didn't expect it.  
  
"I did too." I replied coolly, hearing an intake of breath from her. I knew that would make her happy but that the next part would make her mad.  
  
"But I am going to military school instead." I added, waiting for the slight wince from her but I never received it. Why? Why, because she was out cold.  
  
End of flashback~~~  
  
I laughed softly, not really even thinking it was that funny.  
  
"Tristan?" a voice asked, causing me to turn around.  
  
"Lane?" I asked, confused.  
  
Rory's POV~  
  
"Oh my gosh, that jerk!" I exclaimed after Paris told me what had happened between her and Tristan.  
  
"It is ok, it is all in the past and besides I should have never trusted him anyway." She said, giving me a sad look. I frowned slightly, knowing I had heard that story before, the question was where? I sat down on the bench, my brows furred in thought.  
  
"Ashley." I exclaimed suddenly, grabbing the pole beside me.  
  
"Yea that was her name." Paris said, giving me a weird look.  
  
"Yea she was the one who hooked up with my dad." I said softly, wondering how one reunion could mess everything the crap up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Paris finally asked.  
  
"Yea I was just thinking..." I said, trailing off slightly.  
  
"We should probably go out, you need to claim your crown don't you?" she said, attempting a slight joke to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yea." I said quietly, heaving myself off the bench and out the swinging door, the locket sitting broken on the linoleum floor.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"I got something for you." Tristan said slyly. I smiled softly, watching as he took out a velvet box and pulled out a golden locket. A picture of the two of us on both sides.  
  
I grinned and lifted my hair as he slipped the golden chain around my neck and clasped it in the back.  
  
"So you will always remember me." he whispered, kissing the back of my neck.  
  
"I don't think I will need a locket to do that." I said solemnly.  
  
~~~end of flashback~~~  
  
'It turns out I don't.' I muttered to myself, heading into the sitting area.  
  
"There you are Rory, where is Tristan?" summer asked.  
  
"I don't know, he's around here somewhere." I said, exasperated.  
  
"Well find him so we can take pictures." She said, racing off to help someone who was chocking on a cracker. Sighing I turned around and began to look.  
  
Tristan's POV~~~  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply, refusing to look me in the eye.  
  
"Might I ask you the same?" I replied coolly, looking at my lifeless expression in the clear, blue water. Well technically it wasn't really blue, it was more greenish yellowish. Why do they assume water is blue when it is really clear? Or maybe I am the only one who assumes it is blue and--- .  
  
"I don't believe that is any of your business." She said crisply, sitting down on the bridge.  
  
"Vice-versa." I said, stupidly.  
  
"Ok then." She remarked, turning away from me.  
  
"Fine." I said profoundly.  
  
"Why do you have to be so arrogant?" She finally asked taking me a bit by surprise.  
  
"You don't even know me so you can't say that." I shot back, a little pissed now.  
  
"Well why WERE you arrogant?" she asked again.  
  
"That would be a. none of your business and b. Nothing you would want to know about." I said harshly, not wanting to continue this conversation.  
  
"You know, I can kind of see why Rory is so hateful about you." Lane remarked, standing up. "I have got to go." She added, pivoting around and walking off, her words stinging me hard but more so it was questions that I had.  
  
Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and sat down, dangling my feet over the edge and rocking my body back and forth, back and forth.  
  
Then a few moments later, rising, I headed to Luke's for some lunch.  
  
Rory's POV~~~  
  
"He's not here." I said, pacing back and forth behind the mini-stage that had been set up. I had been doing a lot of that lately.  
  
"Then where is he?" Paris asked, coming up behind me.  
  
"How should I know?" I asked, throwing my hands up.  
  
"Then he has missed his chance. The king of Chilton will not ever claim his crown, now go up there and get yours. A little add in about Paris helping you might make me happier." She joked, pushing me through the curtains to great many Chilton ex-students, some pleasant and some as cruel as they get.  
  
An hour later~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It is been really nice seeing you again Paris." I said, giving her a hug voluntarily, it shocked even me, and saying my goodbyes.  
  
Lunch was over.  
  
The last day of reunion was over.  
  
It was all over.  
  
And Tristan was no where to speak of.  
  
Why was I concerned?  
  
Why did I care?  
  
These questions and many others was what drove me outside, with the one question. How was I going to get home?  
  
I grabbed my cell phone and called Lane, hoping she was home.  
  
"Hello?" I heard her say.  
  
"Hey it is me Rory, I am kind of stranded at the garden home in Hartford could you come and get me and bring me to Luke's? I need my coffee." I asked, hoping she would agree.  
  
"Sure of course be there in twenty-five." She replied, hanging up. Forgetting one small detail... Tristan was still at Luke's.  
  
Tristan's POV~~~  
  
I starred down at the bar, tracing the outlines of the many scratches that were on top of the bar at Luke's. My thick fingers looked so big compared to the little etchings that were in the counter and---.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Lane." Rory called, letting the door slam behind her. I looked up and my eyes pulled over to the entrance where she stood. The hateful words came back into memory and in reflex, I jumped from my seat throwing a twenty on the table and bolting out. Back to the bridge cause I had already broken a promise to my mom that I couldn't face her about.  
  
I heard the patter of feet behind me, causing me to speed up, sweat pouring down my features and probably drowning poor innocent ants that happened to be walking across the ground beneath my stride.  
  
I reached the bridge in record time and sat down tiredly.  
  
"What do you want Lane? You already hurt me once." I said, not even bothering to look up.  
  
"I'm not Lane." Rory said softly.  
  
"My mistake." I said.  
  
"Damn right it is, it always is." she barked, the soft tone that escaped her lips earlier now crude and un-just.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean Gilmore?" I asked, looking up.  
  
"You had sex with some other girl while dating Paris." She screamed, as if in disbelief. Well I had always shown Rory a different side of me than anyone else. In truth, the memory of fuckin someone was so far gone for me.  
  
"You don't understand." I said patiently, "and you are preaching to the choir ok?" I added, chuckling softly that I had finally found a use for that idiotic phrase. My mom and dad had certainly said it to me enough.  
  
"It isn't funny and Paris told me about it so I understand." She said.  
  
"I wasn't laughing about that and you can't say you understand until you here two sides of the story." I said, calmly.  
  
"Then tell me yours." She challenged, thinking I couldn't weave out of this but I could. I was Tristan; I could weave out of anything.  
  
"Maybe I don't want you to understand." I said.  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe because I have worked to hard to keep our relationship out of all the shit in my life and you just keep pulling me there and if you found out about all the shit I have done you would never talk to me again." I replied, standing up when I realized how weak I looked sitting down.  
  
"Oh is that so? I would rather know about your shit than you lie to Me." she barked.  
  
"I don't like to refer to it as lying more as not telling the complete truth." I replied.  
  
Rory's POV~~~  
  
"Not telling the whole truth?" I spat, my insides rolling over with amusement.  
  
"Yea sure." He said, shrugging it off. What happened this afternoon? I began to wonder. Something did---  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked suddenly, a weird look on my face.  
  
"What do you mean? You got mad at me for showing you *lies* as you call it so I will just be myself." He said, giving me a weird look.  
  
"Look whatever Tristan, I am leaving tomorrow so I have got to go." I said exasperated with the whole thing.  
  
I was going to leave and forget this all ever happened.  
  
Please review~~  
  
IcAnCu 


	11. Epilogue If?

A/n- thank you for the reviews for my story! They have meant a lot, this is the epilogue and I hope you all enjoy it!!!! (I cannot please everyone) it is also mostly dialogue (groan) but I am just tying up loose ends here. No flames on how I ended this please!!! I may do a sequel, depends if I get time.  
  
Epilogue- If  
  
I snapped the sides of my suitcase, lugging it off my bed and down the hall.  
  
"You're leaving again!" my mom cried, running over.  
  
"You can't." she added, giving me a hug.  
  
RING RING  
  
"You had better get that." My mom said, releasing me out of her grip.  
  
I walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked.  
  
"I made a huge mistake!!!!!" Lane screamed.  
  
"What?" I asked gripping the phone tighter, signaling to my mom to hold on a second.  
  
"I told you Tristan you hated him and -----." She continued, her voice getting edgier with each word.  
  
"WHAT!" I exclaimed, setting my bags down and turning around.  
  
"Yea we were at the bridge today and I said some things I should have..." she continued, rambling on about what she had said.  
  
Suddenly it clicked, why he was pissed. Oh gosh, I hung up the phone on a rambling lane and grabbed my keys. "I got to get to the airport, by mom." I said, giving her a quick hug and racing out the door. I had to get there before his plane left.  
  
I raced in the double doors and ran over to the flight desk thing (I don't know what they are called)  
  
"Has flight number 476 taken off yet?" I asked my chest beating loudly against the desk.  
  
"No maim, it leaves in thirty minutes." She said, looking at me oddly.  
  
"Thanks." I said, figuring I had enough time now to find Tristan. I pivoted around and came face-to-face with Tristan.  
  
"What are you doing here Rory?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"I happen to be flying out of here today." I said, grabbing the ticket that I had safely placed in my pocked.  
  
"What flight?" he asked.  
  
"476." I said, sitting down at one of the chairs.  
  
"Oh, me too." he said.  
  
"I don't hate you Tristan, I never did." I said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
"How did you." He started, "Lane told me." I said, finishing his sentence.  
  
"Oh well yea." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Mhmm." I muttered.  
  
"Rory I am sorry for everything that happened this week, can we just forgive and forget." He finally said, sending me for a loop hole.  
  
"Uh sure, yea that would be nice." I said finally, standing up as they called our flight.  
  
"Sure, of course..." he said, adding a soft Mary at the end.  
  
"Hey!" I said, giving him a slight shove.  
  
"You asked for it." he replied, laughing.  
  
"What are you going to do about it anyway?" he asked, giving me a smirk and walking off.  
  
"This," I said, running up to him and kissing him softly, thinking to myself, What if?  
  
What if? By Creed  
  
I can't find the rhyme in all my reason  
  
I've lost sense of time and all seasons  
  
I feel I've been beaten down  
  
By the words of men who have no grounds  
  
I can't sleep beneath the trees of wisdom  
  
When your ax has cut the roots that feed them  
  
Forked tongues in bitter mouths  
  
Can drive a man to bleed from inside out  
  
What if you did?  
  
What if you lied?  
  
What if I avenge?  
  
What if eye for an eye?  
  
I've seen the wicked fruit of your vine  
  
Destroy the man who lacks a strong mind  
  
Human pride sings a vengeful song  
  
Inspired by the times you've been walked on  
  
My stage is shared by many millions  
  
Who lift their hands up high because they feel this  
  
We are one We are strong  
  
The more you hold us down the more we press on  
  
What if you did?  
  
What if you lied?  
  
What if I avenge?  
  
What if eye for an eye?  
  
I know I can't hold the hate inside my mind  
  
'Cause what consumes your thoughts controls your life  
  
So I'll just ask a question  
  
A lonely simple question  
  
I'll just ask one question  
  
What if  
  
What if  
  
What if  
  
What if  
  
What if  
  
What if I  
  
(repeat What if three times)  
  
What if you did?  
  
What if you lied?  
  
What if I avenge?  
  
What if eye for an eye?  
  
What if your words could be judged like a crime? 


End file.
